spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ten of no Names
''"*points at self* *points at Trisom* *smacks fist into hand* *begins the beating*" '' Officialy the first Artificial Human that did not go horribly horribly wrong. Only one of the few from the first batch to not get discarded. Personality He has a very recessed personality because of severe mental tampering as soon as he was ejected from the creation capsule. He is usually the quiet person sitting near the back of the room till he feels the need to take action or he is called to action by a superior. He almost never speaks, even the rest of the artificial humans have only heard him say one or two words while full sentances are almost unheard of, the only time he ever speaks is when he feels that he must bring attention to something. Most of the time, he will convey his thoughts and emotions through facial expressions and body language, since he has had very little time to accumulate a lot of emotions, its pretty easy to understand. Deep down inside, he's a nice guy and will treat everyone with respect, if you somehow lose his respect than you have got to be the worst bag of scum within 250 trillion lightyears. He respects the person but not motives or anything much else, having very high regard for anything with near enough cognetive ability to comunicate inteligently in some form. To chalk it up, he respects anything that is a sentient being and its imposible to lose his respect no matter how hard you try. He's not much of a ladies man but he does occasionally find himself being nice to one of the females and/or ogling them even if from a distance. You could not get him to hurt a girl if you tried as hard as you could and he finds himself forcing himself to be a gentleman in front of every female he encounters, though he blames this on rampant residual hormones. He will almost never accept any form of work unless it is from a ligitimate superior, he feels that it is necessary to the survival of his friends or it comes from a girl. Once he does accept the job, it is almost assured that he will get it done as quickly and as efficiently as possible, no distractions unless something else takes a higher priority than his current objective. It should be noted that it is not uncommon for the females to take advantage of his situation and overload him, though sometimes he will discard any tasks that he finds to be rediculous or superfluous. He has a love for war and military tactics/strategies, often carrying around a reading pad on which he has stored, multiple books on: Military history, weapons manuals, strategy and tactics. The reading pad also contains some fiction books that he apparently really likes. History His history is very short and overall, boring. There was an error in his genetics and he woke up completely while still being created, surrounded by pods filled with fellow humans being slowly created. Needless to say, he went insane, though before he was an hour out of the pod, he was snatched up and tortured horribly by both physical and psycological means. He passed the tests and was immediately thrown off to get dressed, though a side effect of his torture was that he forgot his own name and got his serial number tattooed on his lower neck in green ink. Activity He was shipped off to Station 2 along with all of the other humans. Due to his taste for strategic excelence in war and his strange behavior, he never made any friends among the other humans, instead makeing several friends among the ONGC platoons on board the station. Also, due to his reclusive demeanor, he did not travel through the halls of the station like the other inhabitants, instead prefering to travel through the tunnels or hang out in the infirmary. He is generaly well liked by the ONAC medics in the infrimary who sometimes teach him about the different medicines and general medical treatment. He is also respected by the members of the Beomorf squad that share the station's service tunnels with him each of them saving each other's butts on occasion as they both learn the hard way where not to go. Recently, he along with the other artificial humans were drafted into Lenina's army and after the speech, beating Trisom like always. He managed to get tutoring by an ONGC guardian. He was last seen helping to defend the station against an assaulting HTU fleet, manning the top laser with Mike. Other He got his nickname from his serial number. If you split his number up into groups of two than they add up to 10. 91/82/73, hence the name Ten. He shares a mutual respect of his fellow human Mike Mause as he constantly tries to prevent him from making any form of screwup, Mike often keeping him company when he is bored. Recently he and Mike were assigned to the same fireteam, him as the sniper, and currently outranks him. He also has an irrational hatred for the human Trisom. There is no viable explanation for why but it seemed to be hate at first sight (and subsequent beatings). Category:Characters Category:Humans